


Can I Have This Dance?

by Shadowkat83



Series: High School Excerpts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Brotherhood, Brotherhood AU, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), No Smut, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Series, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Summary:  High School AU. Prompto/Female Reader. On the eve of Noctis' Birthday Party, your boyfriend seeks you out with a request, he wants you to teach him to dance. You agree and upon the night of the party you two show off your embarrassed boyfriend's new moves.





	1. Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One-shot idea to one of my fave Disney © songs; Can I have this dance? From High school Musical 3. Might turn into a High School AU later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the following work except the idea, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

_Lyrics are in Italics ___

__

__

__

#  __Can I have This Dance?__

#  __  


__  
You were lounging on the couch of the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, Prompto, and your best friend Prince Noctis. Both were at the moment at the Citadel, some Crownsguard business, they said. You being a Kingslaive-in-training were off for the afternoon, so you decided to watch a movie.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the penthouse door opening and your boyfriend's cheerful voice calling out in greeting. “I'm home!” Prompto called.  
You stood from the couch and made your way in his direction, taking in the sight of his now familiar Crownsguard Uniform. He had taken to wearing the outfit when Noctis told them that he wanted to add Prompto to his guard.  
“How did it go?” You asked, accepting the hug and light kiss he gave you in greeting.  
Your head tilted in confusion when you noticed that your question brought a light blush to Prompto's cheeks. Blue eyes darted shyly away from yours as Prompto stuttered out a question, “Canyouteachmehowtodance?”  
The confusion you felt deepened as you tried to translate the sentence, “What?”  
Taking a breath, Prompto repeated the question, “Can you teach me how to dance?”  
A slight giggle escaped you at the question, “What brought this on?”  
“Noctis' birthday is tomorrow and they are having a party at the Citadel, there's also gonna be dancing.” He paused, his cheeks tinting again, “I don't know how and I don't wanna make a fool of myself by tripping over my own feet.”  
You smiled, as you reached up to bring his blue eyes back to yours, “Of course I can. Want to start now?”  
Prompto nodded, “yep.”  
A full blown grin crossed your lips as you moved around the couch and turned off the television, reaching for your MP3 player instead. Browsing quickly threw the various songs, you soon found what you were looking for. As the soft notes of the melody caressed your ears, you moved to stand in front of your boyfriend. Holding out a hand you said, “take my hand and follow my lead. Keep in mind the beat,” pausing as he followed your directions, and you moved your feet in time with the beat that you mimicked out loud, “one, two, three...” 

__By the time the night of the party arrived both of you felt fairly confident in Prompto's ability to dance. While not normally graceful, Prompto made up for it with an eagerness to learn and with the excuse of being able to hold you in his arms, a lovely bonus.  
Dressed in a flowing black gown, that paired well with his rarely worn black suit, you made your way through the halls to the rooftop Aquarium, where the party was being held. Passing through the grand doors you beheld the various other guests dressed in formal wear. Spotting Noctis leaning against a wall, like he was trying to disappear into it, you and your boyfriend made your way over to him.  
“You look like you'd rather be anywhere but here?” You said in greeting and you drew closer to your friend.  
Noctis frowned, “I hate these formal gatherings.” He sighed, “But I have to be here, cause its my party and I'm a prince.”  
Prompto nodded emphatically, “I hear ya. These suits really aren't my thing.”  
You turned towards him with a cheeky grin, “That's what you said about dancing, and I proved you wrong.”  
He blushed, averting his eyes from Noctis' inquisitive look. So the dark haired prince turned to you in query. “What do you mean?”  
You grinned, but didn't answer in the way he expected. Instead you turned towards Prompto and held out a hand, singing as you did so, _“Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step."_ Your voice drifted through the now quiet rooftop as all eyes turned towards you and your boyfriend, as Prompto drew you in close. When he made to lower his eyes, you cupped a pink tinted cheek and drew his blue eyes back towards yours. _"Keep your eyes locked on mine, And let the music be your guide._ ”  
Prompto's voice joined yours, softly and then with more confidence as you reached the chorus, singing together, “ _Won't you promise me?"_  
Your voice echoes his, “ _Now won't you promise me?, that you'll never forget."_  
Prompto's voice leading with you echoing repeats. “ _We'll keep dancing."_  
“ _To keep dancing."_  
“ _Wherever we go next."_  
Spinning and twirling you dance away, ignoring the gazes upon you. Prompto spun you around and then back into his arms as you continued to sing together. “ _It's like catching lightning, The chances of finding, Someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, The way we do. And with every step together, We just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? ”_  
Prompto pulled away from the spin and held out a hand, his turn to sing the lead, “ _Take my hand, I'll take the lead, And every turn will be safe with me._ ” He spun you around again, lifting you into the air and sliding you down again, keeping you safe in his arms the entire time. “ _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, You know I'll catch you through it all. And you can't keep us apart._ ”  
Your voice echoes his words, “ _Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart._ ”  
Before you started singing together once again, “ _'Cause my heart is wherever you are._ ”  
“ _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding, Someone like you_  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, The way we do. And with every step together, We just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? ”  
The music picked up as you approached the end of both your song and dance, “ _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh! ”_  
“ _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding, Someone like you._ ”  
“ _Like you._ ”  
“ _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, The way we do._  
And with every step together, We just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?”  
“ _Can I have this dance?_ ” Your song and dance ends with you wrapped in your boyfriend's arms, your eyes locked on each other. You were broken from your spell, by the thunderous applause the rang through out the area. Both of your cheeks tinted pink, as you realized that you were the center of attention.  
The familiar voice of your prince, broke the embarrassed spell you were still under. “Guess I got my answer, huh?” Noctis remarked, amused.  
Still blushing, you pulled away from Prompto, but still kept a hold of his hand as you replied, “So are you still thinking that you'd rather be somewhere else still or did we change your mind?”  
Noctis smiled, “This is definitely one of my better birthdays, thanks to you to.”  
You and Prompto shared a grin. “Glad to hear it,” Prompto chirped. The rest of the night continued without a hitch as you continued talking through the rest of the party.  
Before you left to head home, Noctis' voice called out casually, “So, does this mean your going to Prom?” 


	2. Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It was the night of the promised High School Prom and Everyone was getting ready for said dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's Part 2. Song is; Night to Remember from High School Musical 3. So I'm having a case of writers block on the rest of my stories so to make up for it I'll post the occasional one-shot or drabble. BTW this set is a gift for my 100+ followers on Tumbler.

Night to Remember

You shook your head in amusement as you took in Prompto's exasperated expression. You were out shopping for a dress for prom, only it wasn't just you and your boyfriend on this trip, Noctis, Crowe, Gladio, Ignis and surprisingly Nyx was here with you. With the boys goofing off like normal, its a wonder you were getting any searching done. Covering your mouth to hide a giggle you watched as Crowe managed to get the boys to head in another direction to look.

Just as you were about to resume searching your heard two familiar voice call out, “Y/N”

You turned to see Iris and Cindy making their way towards you. “Whatcha up to?” the blonde haired mechanic asked.

“Shopping for Prom,” you answered, “the boys were just chased off by Crowe.”

Cindy cocked an eyebrow, “Chased off?”

Crowe sighed in exasperation, “They were causing such a ruckus that she wasn't getting any shopping done.”

Iris grinned as she chimed in, “well, boys will be boys.”

You laughed at how true that comment was. While talking with your friends, you couldn't help but wonder how your boyfriend was fairing.

 

Prompto laughed as he followed the others to another part of the store that they were in. Nyx was telling telling them about some of the antics that he and the rest of the Kingsglaive would somehow get into.

Suddenly the gunner found himself under scrutiny by his best friend as Noctis asked, “So do you have an outfit for tonight?”

Prompto shook his head, “Nope, I need to find a Tuxedo.”

Nyx grinned, “we'll help you look.” He paused, turning to Noctis with a grin he said, _"“Guess now it's official.”"_

Noctis immediately countered, _"“Can't back out, can't back out. No!”"_

Prompto laughed, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

You grinned as you browsed the racks of dresses, singing, _"“Getting ready for the night of nights. The night of nights, alright.”"_

 

Prompto grinned and played along, _"“Don't panic.”"_ He paused, _"“Panic!”"_ Turning to Noctis he inquired, _"“Now do we have to dress up for the prom?”"_

His best friend answered, _"“Dude I don't think we have the choice.""_

 

Turning to the girls and holding up a pretty pale purple one you sang, "_“Yeah it's the night of all nights. Gotta look just right.”_"

Crowe grinned and held up a light blue one as she answered, "_“Dressing to impress the boys”_"

 

Prompto frowned as he searched through the selection offered, "_“Do I want classic or vintage or plaid? Where's the mirror?”_"

Noctis came out out a dressing room commenting, "_“I think this tux is too baggy.”_"

Gladio's deep voice joined in as he showed of his own tux, "_“Too tight, it makes me look weird.”_"

 

Iris took her turn looking through the various dresses asking, as she pulled out a emerald green one with diamond details along the bust-line, "_“Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?”_"

Cindy, who was holding up the very same dress, replied, "_“Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me.”_"

 

Prompto sighed as he threw himself down onto a bench, Noctis collasping right next to him, commenting together, "_“It's the night of our nightmares.”_"

 

The four of you sang the next part together, "_“It's the night of our dreams.”_"

Unknowingly the voice of the the girls and boys blended as they all sang, "_“It's too late to back out of it, hey! Makeovers, massages, don't know what a corsage is.”_"

Your voice was cheerful as you continued to sing with your friends, "_“Been waiting all our lives for this.”_"

"_“It's gonna be a night, can't wait.”_"

" _“To remember, aw man.”_ "

" _“Come on now, big fun, alright.”_ "

" _“It's gonna be the night, I guess.”_ "

" _“To last forever, lucky us.”_ "

" _“We'll never ever ever forget.”_ "

Back at the penthouse you were in your room checking out your appearance in the mirror above your dresser, humming a familiar tune, "_“Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready. Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready.”_"

Vaguely hearing Prompto's voice as he called out in the back ground, "_“Hey you been in there an hour man!”_"

Frowning you held your long hair up and considered different styles, "_“So, what should I do with my hair?”_"

" _“Where's my shaver?”_ "

" _“Ooh, I love it!”_ "

" _“I look like a waiter.”_ "

" _“Should I fluff it?”_ "

" _“It's gettin' later, already should be there.”_ "

With your friends gathered at the penthouse you shared with Noctis and your Boyfriend, you all took turns finishing the song just for fun as you made your way towards the high school.

Boys: "_“Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside.”_"

Girls: "_“He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived.”_"

Boys: "_“Don't know why, her father's staring me down.”_"

Girls: "_“Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out.”_"

Boys: "_“Then something changes my world. The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes.”_"

Together: "_“It's gonna be a night, oh yeah! To remember, that's for sure._"

" _Come on now, big fun, alright! It's gonna be the night, yeah tonight._ "

" _To last forever, forever more. We'll never ever ever forget”_ "

" _“Who's that girl? She's so fine. Who's that guy? I don't recognize?_ "

" _Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah. Guess you never really notice, but you probably should. “_ "

 

As you strolled through the doors of the gym on your boyfriend's tuxedo clad arm, you grinned as you took in the decorations. Turning to your boyfriend, you saw a grin and was suddenly pulled onto the dance floor as you both finished the song you were singing outside, "_“Big fun, on the night of nights, alright. The night of nights, tonight. Let's dance on the night of nights. You know were gonna do it right.”_"

" _“It's gonna be a night to remember. It's gonna be the night to last forever._ "

" _It's gonna be a night to remember. It's gonna be the night to last forever, last forever.”_ "

" _“It's gonna be our night, you know it. To remember, for all time. Come on now, big fun, to remember! Its gonna be the night, love it. To last forever, the rest of our lives  
We'll never ever ever forget.”_ "

" _“It's gonna be our night, oh yeah! All together, say it loud! Come on now, everyone, that's right. It's gonna be a night, yeah tonight. To remember, hear the crowd.  
And never ever ever, never ever ever! Never ever, never ever ever forget!”_ "

As the song came to a close, you shared a grin with your boyfriend and the rest of your friends. Everyday on Eos was a night to remember and everyday after this was going to be the same; and you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is part two. I might add more to it later, just drabbles no more that 1500 words max. Give the idea some more background. Let me know what you think.


End file.
